


You are my freedom

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Reconciliation, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Jake returns to Impact to talk to a certain person.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 1





	You are my freedom

It had been a long time since Jake had been at one of Impact's shows, and he wasn't invited today either. However, he didn't care much about rules, and the security guys obviously knew that he was still an official member of the roster since they didn't stop him when he entered the backstage area. Attentively, he walked through the busy hallways. Everything seemed a bit different nowadays. There were a lot of new faces next to old familiar ones.

People knew him. They knew about the things oVe had done and how they had wreaked chaos in the company. So most of the wrestlers and personnel either ignored him or glared daggers at him. He didn't have any friends here, and it didn't matter to him. He was only here for one reason, one man.

As he reached catering, he paused for a moment. Sami sat alone at a table and wiped away some coffee stains with a napkin. It always tugged at Jake's heart when his ex actually cleaned things instead of ruining them. Not many people knew this side of Sami, but Jake was one of them.

It didn't take long until the Draw noticed him and looked up. "Do you still work here?"

Jake furrowed his eyebrows and approached him. "What about you? Are you already done with your job as a geriatric nurse?"

"Oh, you're real funny, aren't you?" Sami grimaced, knowing that the other man was talking about Shamrock.

"Just like you." Jake sighed and sat down at the table opposite him. "Look, I'm not here to argue. I need to talk to you."

"Do you still have some of your stuff left at my house? You could've texted me if you hadn't blocked my number."

"You hit me in the head with a steel pipe! What did you expect?"

"Revenge?" Sami gave him a challenging look.

"In that case, I hope you're _really_ disappointed about my lack of interest in kicking your ass." Jake's voice trembled. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remind himself why he was here. He had needed so much time until he was ready to return to this place. Yet it seemed like he still wasn't fully prepared for this confrontation. Sami's betrayal at Rebellion had been the most painful thing he had ever experienced in his life, and that didn't even include the physical attack.

"I just slipped," Sami lied and shrugged. "I thought you like it a little rough anyway. Don't you do deathmatches on the indies again?"

"So what? That's none of your business."

"I'm just curious. Why? You don't need to do that. You're already a star."

Jake averted his gaze. In the past few months, he had worked his ass off on the indies. He took as many bookings as possible to distract himself because he couldn't just sit at home and think about how lonely he was all the time. "Maybe they are the only thing that makes me feel alive anymore..."

"Deathmatches?" Sami raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kinda ironic, isn't it?" Jake couldn't help sounding bitter.

"I used to be the one who made you feel like that," Sami said quietly, looking into the distance.

"I've never felt more alive than when you fucked me." The tone of Jake's voice had changed to one of pure honesty. His unique eyes seemed to bore into the other man's soul.

Sami swallowed. He felt himself getting hard. _Dammit,_ this wasn't the right time. He was trying to have a serious conversation with his ex – his ex whom he had never stopped loving and whom he still thought of when he jerked off. "You need to stay away from me. I'm not a good person. I'm vile and disgusting-"

"I don't care that you're disgusting."

"Oh, so you admit that I am?" Sami asked with widened eyes.

"When you became Impact World Champion, your face was covered in your own saliva, which by the way looks like cum. And I know what your cum looks like. So don't even try to deny it."

"I'm not..." Sami stopped, unsure of what to say.

"And you're not vile," Jake added.

"I'm selfish and ruthless."

"You're not. Otherwise, you wouldn't think of me and ask me to stay away from you."

Sami bit his lower lip as if he had been caught. "I'm just having a weak moment..."

"Do I make you weak?" Jake asked with a slight smile.

Sami chuckled. "Every time you smile at me, I get weak in the knees." But then he became serious again. "I didn't treat you the way you deserve. You deserve to be worshiped and spoiled. You deserve the world."

"I don't care about any of that. I just wanted to be together with you."

"I didn't even give you that. After I lost at Hard To Kill, I left you alone for over two months. You weren't even mad at me when I returned without an explanation."

Jake shook his head. "What kind of life do you expect me to have? Do you think I want to live in a nice house with a white picket fence in the suburbs? Do you want me to have two children, a dog and a cat and narrow-minded neighbors who judge me for the way I dress or talk? Do you think that's what I want? I'd suffocate! I need my freedom. I need to be able to do whatever I want whenever I want." A smile tugged at his lips. "You know I'm a bad boy."

Sami cocked his head to the side. "Do you think you can have your freedom with me?"

"Yes, because you're exactly like me. Do you know what I'd rather want than a _responsible adult life with safety and stability?_ I'd rather live with you in a shitty apartment where we can listen to awful music in the middle of the night and have kinky sex, just like we used to do 12 years ago before we became _superstars_ and you made big money in NXT."

"I like my house, though." Sami shrugged. "We can listen to music and have sex there too. And no one's gonna call the cops because we're _too loud."_

Jake laughed. "Yeah, but you understand what I mean, right?"

"I do." Sami smirked. "You're a bad boy, just like me. We had a lot of fun in HWA. We were so young and sexy..."

"I'm still sexy," Jake said, making the other man chuckle.

"Yeah, you are." Sami paused. "You would be an amazing father, though."

"But I don't want that responsibility, not now."

"Maybe later. We could adopt a child."

"We?" Jake stared at him. There was no sign on Sami's face that he was joking. He seemed to be dead serious. "So you do believe that we can have a future like that together?"

"We don't need to have a life like that. We can also be happy without children. We can do whatever you want."

Jake exhaled audibly and brushed his hand through his hair. "Sami, what do _you_ want?"

"I just want to be together with you," Sami spat out without thinking. "I'm sure whatever kind of life you choose will be great. I trust you. You've always been smarter than me."

"That's not true."

"Well, maybe not when it comes to tactics in the ring or computers or stuff like that. But you've always been smarter about family... and relationships. I was the fool who left you."

"Yeah, you were a fool."

Sami blinked. Only now he realized how much the conversation had changed and what they were actually talking about. He smiled, defeated. "See? I told you you're the smarter one of us."

"Do you think I got what I want?" Jake shook his head. "Not yet." He stood up, walked around the table and sat down on Sami's lap, straddling his legs. "I want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens, my feelings for you won't change." He grinned as he felt Sami's boner.

Sami's face flushed red. He swallowed again and forced himself to look at the other man. "I love you too, and I'm sorry for what I did."

"I know," Jake said and slowly leaned forward. His gaze went to Sami's lips before he closed the gap between them, and they kissed for the first time since January.


End file.
